


Happily Ever After

by Lakritzwolf



Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Proposals, a little hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 00:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18304637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakritzwolf/pseuds/Lakritzwolf
Summary: Written for the GatheringFiKi Spring Raffle 2019Prompt 25: Proposal





	Happily Ever After

“So when are you going to make an honest man out of my brother?” Mike was drying a glass, sounding ever so casual, but was betrayed by his smirk. “It’s been forever, after all.”

“A year, Mike.” Mitchell shot him a dark look.

“That is practically forever where Anders is concerned. I mean, you’re even living together. Might as well tie the knot and be done with it.”

Before Mitchell could reply Anders emitted a hearty snort and took a sip from his beer. “Me? Tie the knot?” He gestured at himself with the hand that held the bottle. “Have you met me? Okay, so I like having Mitch around, but wedding bells for Anders fucking Johnson?” He grinned and took another sip. “Not going to happen.”

“There you have it,” Mitchell replied with a shrug and emptied his pint.

The two left the bar as soon as Anders had finished his drink to escape the teasing of Anders’ brothers. Mitchell was too tired for sex that night, however. And since he had been complaining of a stressful week, Anders didn’t think about it.

* * *

“Mitch, I’m doing a grocery run, do we have enough condoms?”

Mitchell looked up from the TV and over his shoulders to where Anders was making a shopping list on his phone. “What is enough, Anders?” He gave him a lopsided smile when Anders looked up with a grin. “I don’t know though. Can you check in my night stand, please? Commercial break was just over.”

“Got you, Mitch. Though I’ll never get why you watch that crap.”

“I’m not going to start the Real Hustle discussion again.” Mitchell looked back at the screen and Anders huffed out a chuckle as he headed for the bedroom.

After checking his own night stand Anders could cross lube off the shopping list, but he was all out of condoms, so he checked the bottom drawer in Mitchell’s.

“Completely forgot about that one,” he said with a smirk as he picked up the ribbed silicone cock ring.

There was one pack of condoms, but those were the flavoured ones for blow jobs. Anders rummaged around a little more to make sure, and was just about to close the drawer again when he saw a small box that he didn’t remember. His curiosity getting the better of him he opened it, and slowly sank down onto the bed.

He stared at the open box in his lap for what felt like an eternity.

The ring wasn’t fancy, without stones or engravings, just a simple silvery band. And since Anders knew white gold when he saw it, he knew that Mitchell must have been saving up for this thing for months.

They had never talked about them, not in this context. Anders had stumbled across Mitchell in a bar and had taken him home. It hadn’t taken him long to figure out that Mitchell wasn’t human either, but with one thing leading to another hadn’t cared. At one point Mitchell’s asshole landlord had given him so much grief that somehow, he had stayed at Anders’ more and more often until he had technically moved in. Anders had told him to give his notice and be done with that fucker.

The next thing that had happened was Michele using the stick of uselessness on Mitchell as an experiment that turned out to be more successful than anyone could ever have imagined. Anders forgave the useless stick that had turned out to be not quite as useless, and had dealt with a very fragile and emotional Mitchell for a few weeks as the latter got used to his new found humanity and mortality.

No, they had never talked about being in this for the long run.

And now Anders looked at the ring and felt his throat constrict. John Mitchell, almost a century old after having been a vampire for most of his life, wanted to make Anders his happily ever after. Anders fucking Johnson.

And now he had ruined Mitchell’s surprise, and would have to pretend he had no idea, but... what was he to say? He would never in his life been able to imagine anyone would ever want to spend the rest of his life with Anders. And here Mitchell was, wanting to do exactly that.

“Anders?”

Anders almost jumped out of his skin when Mitchell suddenly appeared in the doorframe. Or maybe he had been standing there for a while with Anders completely oblivious.

“I...” Anders swallowed, “I didn’t mean to. I was checking the condom stash and found this and thought it was another sex toy and curiosity got the better of me and...”

Mitchell slowly walked across the room and went down into a crouch before him. “Bit small for a sex toy,” he remarked drily.

“I realise that now,” Anders replied, unable to meet his eyes.

“Anders, I know...” Mitchell took a deep breath. “I had a pretty sentimental spell after... after becoming human again. I mean, I knew that Anders Johnson wasn’t the man to bind himself but I was so in love and...”

They hadn’t said those three words either. Anders didn’t know if they had assumed it was a given or, what was more likely, Mitchell hadn’t said them because he hadn’t wanted Anders to feel forced to say them back, and Anders hadn’t said them because he wasn’t the man to love. Want, enjoy, yes, but love? He had been told on so many occasions he wasn’t capable of truly loving someone that he hadn’t bothered to try.

Maybe he had been wrong.

“Anders, I... I didn’t mean for you to stumble across that thing. I honestly forgot about it.”

“But you put it there after the... discussion we had with Mikkel back then. Right?” 

Mitchell took another deep breath and nodded. “Yeah.”

Anders finally looked up, into Mitchell’s beautiful eyes, deep enough to drown himself in, so full of emotion, so full of...

... love?

“Anders, we don’t have to make a big deal about it...”

Anders took a shaky breath. “I... I never thought anyone would choose me... Anders fucking Johnson... to be their happily ever after.”

Mitchell rested his hands on Anders’ thighs. “Anders...”

“I mean...” Anders felt the ground under him begin to shift. “I kind of knew we were in this for the long run, even if we never talked about it. You know I’m not good at that sort of stuff.”

Mitchell nodded with a soft, wistful smile.

“But this... I mean...” Crap, he was losing his shit, and he couldn’t do anything about it. “Mitch, I...”

And there it was, the burning behind his eyelids that was so unfamiliar and that he always hated so much, but Mitchell’s warm and gentle eyes were undoing him and he couldn’t do a fucking thing about it. Somehow, without him even noticing, he had opened his heart to the man before him, but had managed to hide it behind his usual prickly facade. A facade that was harder to keep up with every heartbeat.

“I could never imagine someone would want to be with me forever,” he said, his voice husky. “But then you come blundering in here, you fucking gorgeous Irish vampire, and you just go and... fall in love with me. With me!” His vision blurred and he blinked to clear his eyes. He was so done for. Anders Johnson bawling like a baby because of a fucking piece of jewellery.

But Christ, Anders was tired. Tired of building walls, tired of being mean to keep everyone, including Mitchell, at a safe emotional distance, just to protect himself. Tired of always feeling like he was only one step from being alone again.

But even without the ring Mitchell had made his intentions clear enough, almost from the beginning. He had never given any fucks about what his brothers had to say about him; he had cared about Anders, not about what the other Johnson brothers told him. Mitchell had had his back. And he was very obviously ready to go on having his back.

Anders angrily wiped the back of his hand across his eyes, and gave up. “Didn’t think anyone could ever love a guy like me.”  
Mitchell leaned forward and gently rested his forehead against Anders. “It’s about time someone did,” he said softly. “Because I do love you, Anders Johnson.”

“Fuck...” Anders swallowed hard. “Mitch, I... John...” He took another deep breath. “John...” Anders licked his lips. “I...”

“It’s okay,” Mitchell whispered. “You don’t have to say it back.”

“But I want to,” Anders said, hating how weak his voice sounded. “Because I... John... I... I... I love you too.”

His heartbeat was thundering in his ears, but Mitchell just cradled Anders’ face in his hands and said nothing.

“You really want to have a happily ever after with me of all people?”

“That almost sounded like a proposal,” Mitchell said with a soft chuckle. “And the answer is yes. Because I love you.”

Anders took another shaky breath, and then a nervous, slightly hysterical chuckle bubbled out of his throat. “Well, fair’s fair, I guess,” he said, with another chuckle. “So you get to pop the question too.”

Mitchell froze, but then he leaned back with a soft laugh and took the box that was still clutched between Anders’ hands. His dark eyes warm and brimming with emotion, he looked up at Anders with a smile.

“Anders Johnson, will you be my happily ever after and become my husband?”

And Anders gave up on fighting the tears and keeping all those emotions in check because he knew down to the core of his soul that Mitchell would keep them safe.

He didn’t trust his voice however, so he only whispered his reply. “Yes.” And not knowing what else to say or do, he offered Mitchell his left hand. The ring fit perfectly, as if it belonged there.

Mitchell’s kisses had never tasted so sweet.

That fucking Irish ex-bloodsucker was turning him into a bucket full of sap.

“And what do you think your brothers will say?” Mitchell asked with a smile after breaking the kiss.

“I don’t give a flying fuck about what they say,” Anders replied.

“Good.” Mitchell buried his fingers into Anders’ hair. “Because you shouldn’t.”

Anders was prevented from trying to think of an answer by Mitchell’s lips, and he let himself be pushed onto his back, and thinking became too difficult, and then entirely pointless.

* * *

Mike had rolled his eyes, but had eventually and grudgingly admitted he was happy for Anders and offered the bar as wedding venue.

Olaf, Ty, and Axl started fighting about who was to be Best Man.

Dawn almost fainted, but after recovering from the shock immediately started looking at floral arrangements and menus and tuxedos.

* * *

Anders and Mitchell fucked off and got married in Bristol, the only other people involved being Annie, George and Nina. They spent the first week of their honeymoon in a five star hotel in Paris, and the second week in a small, cosy cottage in Connemara.

“And they lived happily ever after,” Mitchell muttered, snuggled against Anders as they were cuddled up on the sofa, watching the flames dance in the fireplace.

“I think I didn’t fuck you hard enough if you’re still able to spout nonsense like that,” Anders said, and carded his fingers through Mitchell’s messy curls.

“Want to work on that?” Mitchell shot back with a mischievous little grin.

“As much as I like to brag about my virility, I don’t think even I could get it up again after the last few hours.”

“But does that have to stop you from trying?” Mitchell sat up, a glint in his eyes.

Anders sat up as well and dug his fingers into Mitchell’s hair to pull him close. “Definitely not.”

“I mean Anders Mitchell-Johnson has to uphold a reputation, after all,” Mitchell replied with a soft laugh.”

“Shut the fuck up and kiss me.”

Mitchell did just that. And if they fell from the sofa shortly after that, no one was there to see it, and no one was there to judge their impossibly silly giggles.


End file.
